


Morning Ride

by theboywhocried (foryaoi)



Series: Joshua on Top [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, amen, top!joshua is all we need
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 21:37:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15252555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foryaoi/pseuds/theboywhocried
Summary: ex-lovers went out on a Sunday morning for a short ride





	Morning Ride

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted on aff.

“I can’t do this anymore.” Jeonghan whined as he gasps for air.

“You can do it, Jeonghan” The younger encourages, pedalling behind him.

“You know how weak my stamina is, right?”

“We’re almost there. The flower field must be around here somewhere”

“Ah, Shua... I think I’m gonna die. I think I’m gonna pass out soon. I think—“ the whining complains were cut off with a beam toned voice from the younger, “We’re here!”

Joshua excitedly sets his bicycle aside, helping the weak Jeonghan setting aside his own.

“ _I swear to God,_ Joshua. This is the last time I’ll go out with you this early. I could have been sleeping instead of sweating out. You’re definitely gonna kill me.”

“This is why you have a weak stamina, Hannie.”

Jeonghan chuckles at the pet name as his eyes wander around the place. “Well, this place is indeed beautiful. You really do plan out things well.”

Joshua smiles at him and he swore he just melted right there. “Let’s go discover the place? I heard there are various kinds of flowers here.”

The elder nods in agreement, following the younger from behind. “Ah, those Korean lilacs looks so pretty! Let’s buy some of those.”

 

They bought flowers more than they expected, going back to the village where Joshua lives.

The elder sighs loudly, plopping himself down on the bed. “That was hella exhausting.”

“Actually not bad as a first timer.”

“I could have done any better to be honest.”

“Let’s do it again next ti–“

“Oh no, no way. Have you seen my situation earlier? I nearly died back there.”

The younger laughs as he nods, shutting his eyes as he sets himself beside the elder, “Well it was your first time. That’s pretty normal.”

Laughing along with the younger, he couldn’t help but stare— how the small beads of sweat add up to his beautiful being and how his parted lips drives Jeonghan crazy.

 

That’s when Joshua felt a soft, moist pair of lips on top of his that tasted like strawberry milk fresh from the dairy farm.

Jeonghan took it as a go signal once the younger held his waist in place as he flips them over, trailing soft kisses from Jeonghan’s lips down to his pale neck.

 

Slipping one hand to reach the swollen nipples, soft moans escaped from the parted lips of the elder as he felt their crotches rub slightly through the thin material of their joggers.

 

Joshua smirks, glancing at the messed up lad hovering underneath him. Leaning in, he whispers, “Look at you, Hannie. Getting all so sensitive under my touch and being a total wreck.”

Jeonghan groans, shutting his eyes tightly. “ _I_   _hate you_.”

The younger smiles sweetly, softly humming. “Hmm, tell me more.”

Grasping a fistful of hair, the elder pulls Joshua closer, whispering that brought tingles down the younger’s spin, “ _I hate you_.” He repeated before continuing, “I hate how your eyes sparkle whenever you smile that sweetly, I hate how you drive me crazy, and how you make me weak under your touch.”

The sweet smile continued to linger on the younger’s face, caressing the sides of the elder. “I love how you hate me.”

Jeonghan chuckles before diving into a deep, tender kiss as his hands work on Joshua’s joggers, pulling them down together with his.

Getting carried away, the younger licks his lips, undressing them both completely in one swift move as he reaches for the bottle of lube from his nightstand before squeezing an ample amount onto his delicate fingers.

 

 _We shouldn’t be doing this_. The back of his mind kept telling him to stop but it’s too late— his fingers have been buried deep on the insides of the elder as rough moans slip off the elder’s lips.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Jeonghan hisses.

Flipping them over, Joshua continued pumping his fingers in and out until Jeonghan loosens up completely.

Jeonghan bites his bottom lip as he positions himself, letting out another groan as he digs himself down on Joshua’s crotch.

Disheveled hair, beads of sweat covering his forehead, eyes tightly shut and parted lips, the younger watches Jeonghan intently, gripping the elder’s hips tightly. _Damn_.

Jeonghan started grinding himself slowly, holding on Joshua’s shoulder, cursing under his breath. “Ah, fuck. You turn me on so much, Shua.”

With that, Jeonghan felt the younger pound himself underneath him, letting out a loud moan escape from his lips.

 

 _Faster, deeper,_ Jeonghan begged, making Joshua increase his pace, hitting the elder’s prostate over and over again.

 

After an hour of loud moans and heavy panting, both of them came off, sprouting a handful of sticky white fluids on each other’s body.

 

“Shua.” Jeonghan spoke, breaking the silence.

“I miss you.”

 

“I miss you too, Jeonghan.”

 


End file.
